


Uro, is.

by yvain



Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [3]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, non mais voilà
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: “Leodagan leva la tête, regardant une dernière fois ceux-qui mourraient sûrement en martyr, se demandant si c'était ça, être un bon souverain.”
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Yvain/Gauvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Uro, is.

En général, c'était toujours une mauvaise nouvelle quand des pavillons de bateaux se faisaient apercevoir depuis le chemin de ronde de la forteresse de Carmelide. Ça voulait dire qu'il fallait lever l'armée, se préparer au combat et sortir toutes les machines de guerres et autant Leodagan aimait faire les guerres autant il aimait aussi faire la sieste.

Cette fois-ci en revanche, c'était différent. Les bateaux aux drapeaux verts et rougeâtres lui enlevait un poids des épaules. Ils n'étaient pas là pour prendre la Carmelide, ils étaient là pour l'aider à la récupérer. 

Séli et lui échangèrent un regard, rassurés et alertes, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les hommes en blanc ne ripostent. Sa femme descendit rapidement les marches, s'accrochant à la corde attachée au mur pour s'empêcher d'en manquer une dans sa précipitation puis lui fit signe de la suivre et de surtout se dépêcher. 

Il s'exécuta à contre cœur, beaucoup plus nonchalant. 

"Bon, et bien on fait quoi, maintenant ? On attend comme des cons ?"

"C'est vous le roi, non ?" S'étonna la picte, haussant un sourcil. "J'vais quand même pas me taper votre travail à votre place."

"Roi de quoi ?" Ironisa son mari, ce même goût amer envahissant sa bouche et ce même rire sec s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. 

Roi de quoi ? De la Carmelide ? Depuis son château, empêché de faire quoi que ce soit depuis déjà tant d'années ? Il avait fière allure...

"Laissez tomber. Il faut faire rentrer tous les pignoufs avant que les autres cinglés ne nous fassent un autre carnage, faites ouvrir les grandes portes."

Leodagan fut celui qui arqua le sourcil cette fois-ci, la regardant comme si elle était aussi folle que leurs ennemis. 

"De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez, là ? Aucun pécore mettra les pieds au château, vous vous foutez de ma gueule j'espère ?" S'écria t'il presque, outré qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce qu'avoir pensé à une telle chose. "Puis jamais on va réussir à les faire rentrer, de toute façon. Y en a trop."

Séli n'en démordit pas et se retourna, allant parler à un des soldats qui se chargeait de faire office de leur garde personnelle et échangeant quelques mots qu'il ne chercha même pas à entendre. 

À quoi bon controverser ? Si elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'aurait. Il n'avait même plus le force de s'énerver.

"Vous seriez surpris," reprit sa femme, retournant à ses côtés. "—d'apprendre qu'après tout ce temps, beaucoup ont crevé à cause des hommes en blancs. D'autres, c'était de faim. Je parle pas pour le reste de la Carmelide mais les patelins aux alentours eh bien, ils sont plutôt vides."

"À quoi ça sert, de toute façon ?" Soupira t'il, passant sa main sur son visage avec fatigue. La cicatrice sur la paume de sa main gauche avait quasiment disparu mais l’étendard qui ornait son poignet y était toujours fermement attaché. “S'ils décident de s'introduire dans le château et de nous descendre ici, on sera pas plus avancés, et c'est pas les pèquenauds du coin qui vont aider."

L'autre lui lança un regard entre la pitié et la sympathie, reconnaissant à peine l'homme devant elle, l'homme qui n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait un jour pu être. 

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous a un jour dit Arthur ? Vous savez, quand vous refusiez de l'aide extérieure quand les envahisseurs en bleu ont voulu nous la faire à l’envers ?"

"Je me souviens même pas de ce que vous avez pu me dire ce matin," râla son mari, laissant son bras retomber mollement. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'une citation d'Arthur me foute, alors ?" 

"Eh bien ce qu'il a dit, plus ou moins, c'est que vous et votre incapacité de croire en vos sujets, c'était accablant. C'est souvent le peuple qui sauve les miches de son pays en cas de besoin, figurez vous," trancha l'autre, sèche. "Alors si vous avez un minimum de décence, essayez de comprendre que sans eux, vous n'êtes roi que d'un paysage sans grand intérêt."

Elle tourna les talons pour aller s'entretenir avec Edern, qui venait d'arriver. Leodagan les fixa sans rien dire, restant planté là et ses paroles résonnant en boucle dans sa tête. 

C'est sûr qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour l'agriculture, la main d'œuvre et tout le tralala mais outre ça, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de considérer ses sujets comme autre chose que des nuisances plus ou moins remplaçables, utiles ou non dépendant des circonstances. 

Il se détourna d'elles pour apercevoir tout une foule se précipiter dans la cour en hurlant, femmes, enfants, hommes et vieux, animaux, même. Bonjour les emmerdes de devoir s'occuper de tout ça. Edern et quelques autres soldats de la garde les avaient encadrés et les dirigeaient vers l'intérieur de la forteresse, les pressant tant que possible pour pouvoir refermer les portes et empêcher les hommes en blanc de s'y introduire. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil au chemin de ronde, remontant anxieusement les marches et réalisant que la flotte alliée s'avançait vers eux beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. La vitesse de leurs bateaux le surprenait, en réalité. Il ne se remettait pas une seule occasion durant laquelle le vent lui avait permit d'aller aussi vite. 

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, la brise était non-existante. 

Il continua de faire le tour de son château, regardant la foule entrer petit à petit et les cris se perdre, regardant son pays qui avait peur et qui pliait sous la menace. 

Il redescendit et rejoint les autres à l'intérieur, sans un mot. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les longs discours, c'était bien un truc du fils Pendragon, ça. Non, lui il motivait les troupes avant un combat et il était un excellent chef de guerre alors l'art oratoire, ça pouvait attendre. 

Cette fois-ci, en revanche, il n'y avait pas d'armée à mener au champ de bataille, juste des gamins terrorisés qui s'agrippaient à leurs parents et ceux-ci qui essayaient de les rassurer comme ils le pouvaient. Alors, sur le coup, il ne sût pas quoi faire. Qu'il y avait il à faire, de toute façon ? L'heure tournait, le dernier grain de sable du sablier manquait à peine de venir couvrir les autres, sonnant le glas. Si leurs alliés ne se dépêchaient pas, ce château ne serait pas leur refuge, il serait leur tombeau. 

La foule fut prise d'une toute nouvelle ferveur en le voyant arriver, chuchotant plus ou moins bruyamment alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans l'immense salle principale, seul devant eux. Soudainement, il se sentit minuscule. 

Séli et Edern arrivèrent derrière lui en lui expliquant que certains bateaux avaient accostés et que les hommes de Lancelot semblaient avoir focalisé leur force à les repousser plutôt que de venir ici. C'était une chose plus ou moins rassurante mais ils ne pouvaient se contenter de ce peu de répit. Il se retourna vers ses sujets, les scrutant d'un étrange air de défi. 

Il n'était pas Arthur, mais il était bel et bien roi. Et ça, il allait leur prouver.

"Écoutez," commença t'il, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui allait suivre, "la tyrannie de Lancelot prendra fin ce soir en Carmelide, j'en fais le serment. De l'aide du continent est en train de nous parvenir, les combats prendront place sur tous les fronts, alors ma femme, la, ah—la reine, vous a amené ici pour vous éviter de vous faire égorger comme des cons dans vos piaules."

Il fit parcourir son regard d'une fin à l'autre du tas, jaugeant les réactions avec une appréhension finement dissimulée.

"Quoi ?" Demanda t'il, réalisant que la plupart d'entre eux avaient levé la main d'un air interrogateur. Il pointa une femme au hasard, déjà agacé par ce qu'elle allait sûrement dire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?"

"Eh bien....j'dis ça si faut c'est con mais...on devrait pas aller les aider ?"

Ah, alors ça c'était une première. 

"De quoi ? Comment ça, les 'aider’ ?'" S'étonna t'il, s'approchant d'elle avec le même regard froid. "Vous comptez quand même pas aller faire trempette pour repousser l'ennemi avec vos pelles et vos fourches ?"

"Bah si. C'est chez nous, ici. Si y en a qui veulent nous aider c'est très bien, on a besoin de ça pour reprendre notre pays à nous. M'en fous d'avoir juste mon marteau, si c'est pour ma Carmelide, j'irai avec ça et ce s'ra très bien," finit la femme qui ne devait même avoir la trentaine, un éclat de détermination et de férocité se lisant dans ses yeux. 

Plusieurs autres personnes acquiescèrent, une nouvelle clameur se propageant et ne cessant de grandir jusqu'à ce que la plupart des adultes ne se détachent de la foule, ceux qui étaient répartis dans les pièces adjacentes se mêlant au reste et formant une masse homogène devant le souverain.

"Vous voulez aller vous battre ?" Demanda t'il, surpris mais surtout épaté par leur engouement, se tournant vers sa femme sans trop savoir quoi dire.

"Pourquoi, pas vous ?" Répliqua Elias qui fit son apparition à ce moment là, des fioles accrochées à sa ceinture et un nouveau diadème au front, une pierre d'un bleu éclatant le décorant. "Moi ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends d'aller leur botter le cul, à ces connards. Alors c'est pas maintenant alors que j'en ai l'occasion que je vais dire non." 

Leodagan croisa les bras, considérant son peuple pendant plusieurs secondes et finissant par secouer la tête.

"Très bien. On va se battre et reprendre notre pays. Mais j'vous préviens, venez pas me faire chier avec votre dédommagement en cas de mort," dit il simplement, esquissant un fin sourire. "Ça m'emmerde, mais va falloir aller dévaliser la salle d'armes cachée si vous voulez pas courir à vot' perte aveuglément."

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui montra l'instrument pointu qu'elle avait à la taille, sûrement quelque outil utilisé lors de divers travaux manuels.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit sire, je peux me contenter de ça."

"Ouais, bah vous p't'être, mais pas les autres. Le courage, ça vaut jusqu'à un certain point. Après, on appelle ça de la niaiserie."

Il prit les devants avant de se diriger vers ladite salle, les exclamations des autres l'amusant presque. 

La niaiserie et la naïveté, voilà ce que le peuple ressentait. Ils étaient tous trop excités et obnubilés par l'adrénaline qu'ils oubliaient ce qu'était la guerre, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était l'horreur du combat, celle où l'on voit ses proches tomber sous ses yeux et où on ne peut rien faire. Le tintement des armes sur les boucliers, les chevaux qui s'effondrent et vous écrasent, les flèches qui manquent de vous transpercer et la proximité étouffante, le crissement des armures et le sang sur le visage, le sable et la poussière qui vous asphyxient.

Ils ne connaissaient pas ça, c'était un fardeau réservé à l'armée. Sauf que sans l'armée, c'était eux qui devraient s'y coller.

"Avant que ce soit le bordel, vous allez tous m'écouter," déclara le roi, se plantant devant la salle d'armes, les bras dans le dos. "Vous," il pointa la partie gauche de la foule, faisant mine de les séparer d'une main, "vous m'accompagnerez sur la plage. Et vous," sa main divergea vers la droite, "vous défendrez le château."

"Qui nous mènera ?" Osa demander un homme d'un certain âge, une cicatrice barrant son œil clair sans pupille. "Si vous êtes ailleurs...."

"Moi."

La voix de Séli les fit se retourner, la vue de sa femme une longue lance dans une main et portant ce qu'il semblait être des seaux dans l'autre le rendant étonnement fier. 

Il ne s'arrêtait jamais sur ses aspects physiques, déjà parce qu'il s'en tapait et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à foutre, mais il s'était souvent fait la remarque que c'était souvent quand elle laissait ses gènes pictes encore plus ressortir qu'elle était encore plus belle. 

Non, vraiment, quand il s'agissait de partenaires, il s'était mis d'accord avec lui même pour dire qu'il avait vraiment bon goût. 

"Vous restez ici, alors ?" Lui lança t'il, s'adossant à la porte. "Vous gardez qui, avec vous ?"

"Moi, sire," sourit Edern, la main fermement posée sur le pommeau de son épée. "Je veux aussi m'assurer que Guenievre et Yvain—pardon, que Dame Guenievre et Messire Yvain ne soient pas mêlés aux combats." 

La jeune femme qui n'était pas plus vieille que sa fille était l'enfant d'un de ses ministres et sûrement le chevalier le plus aguerri de Carmelide, juste après lui. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à son service elle lui avait été extrêmement loyale, en plus d'être une excellente partenaire lorsqu'ils croisaient le fer ou qu'ils rentraient à quatre pattes de la taverne.

Yvain n'avait de cesse de répéter qu'il la préférait à Guenievre, ce à quoi sa sœur répliquait souvent en levant son majeur. 

"Ah putain, oui, je les avais oublié," s'exclama son souverain, claquant presque sa main sur son front. "Oui, gardez les moi loin du champ de bataille, ça vaudra mieux. Quoique, pour mon fils ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de le convaincre."

Il se retourna et ouvrit finalement la salle, faisant un pas de côté pour laisser entrer ses sujets, les mêmes exclamations d'excitation et d'anticipation lui faisant presque mal au cœur. Presque.

Il attendit que chacun se soit armé pour récupérer certains seaux des mains de sa femme, les brandissant devant lui en haussant un sourcil.

"Une dernière chose, avant qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup."

Il trempa son pouce, son index et son majeur dans la peinture rouge et traça habilement plusieurs traits sur son visage, sur son front et sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres et sur son nez. 

"Ceux qui viennent avec moi, votre peinture sera rouge. Ceux qui restent avec ma femme, vous serez en bleu, je suppose," déclara t-il, regardant celle-ci qui leva les yeux au ciel. 

Elle avait bel et bien choisi le bleu.

Ah, les Pictes....

"De la peinture de guerre...." murmura la femme qui était à l'origine de l'émeute, fixant ladite peinture avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. "Celle réservée aux combattants."

"Celle-ci même. Allez, bougez vous, on a pas beaucoup de temps," répliqua Leodagan en s'écartant, regardant les futurs soldats s'atteler à la tâche avec une allégresse presque enfantine. Ses sourcils se arquèrent lorsqu'il vit Elias s'approcher, trempant ses doigts à la fois dans le liquide rouge et bleu, son visage alors marqué de large traits violets.

"Moi je suis enchanteur, je peux créer des barrières de feu devant le château et sur la plage," expliqua t'il non sans fierté, ses yeux bleus remplis d'assurance et de bravoure. "Entre autres. Autant de temps à me refaire tous les grimoires, j'ai plusieurs tours dans mon sac. Je vous accompagne sur la plage puis je reviendrai ici."

Le roi de Carmelide finit par sourire franchement, hochant la tête avec amusement et lui tapant le dos d'une accolade amicale. 

C'est vrai qu'après toutes ces années, il lui était devenu indispensable, ce con. 

Il se plaça devant sa partie des troupes et les examina d'un air critique, sachant pertinemment que tout ça relevait plus de la mission suicide qu'autre chose. 

Malgré la pièce secrète dans laquelle plusieurs centaines d'armes avaient été stockées avec le temps, les armures elles, avaient toutes été détruites. Pas même un armet, un plastron ou une épaulière de restants. Ils iraient se battre dans leurs habits de tous les jours, seule une arme et un bouclier pour certains comme protection. 

Il regarda sa propre tunique bleue foncée au col bas et se força à étouffer son rire presque médusé. Même lui, quelles étaient ses chances de s'en sortir ?

Peu importait. Ils allaient se battre pour la Carmelide. Assez de rester immobile à ne faire qu'attendre. 

Il détestait attendre.

"Très bien. Suivez moi, alors," dit il finalement, poussant une brique du mur et celui-ci s'écartant finalement, faisant place à un escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçant dans le sol et dans les ténèbres indéfiniment. C'était un des nombreux passages secrets de la forteresse mais c'était surtout son préféré. 

Il s'y engouffra en premier cette fois, saisissant la torche que lui tendait Séli avec fermeté, laissant la flamme dancer follement devant leurs deux visages, mille émotions passant sur ceux-ci dans un silence absolu.

'Faites gaffe', disait l'un, 'prenez soin des gosses' disait l'autre. 'Allez pas crever, ce serait con, après tout ce temps,' puis ‘me dites pas c'que j'ai à faire, mon p'tit père. Ça vaut aussi pour vous.’

Ils se sourirent et la picte posa une main à plat sur son torse à peine protégé avec une presque douceur, son regard sombre plongé dans le sien qui l'était tout autant.

"Passez lui le bonjour de ma part, si vous le voyez avant moi," plaisanta t'elle doucement, lui arrachant un rire sincère alors qu'il hocha la tête solennellement. 

"Si j'y arrive, entre deux tirs d'archets."

Il tourna les talons alors qu'il descendit deux marches, ses yeux foncés s'habituant graduellement à la luminosité. Il fit une dernière fois un semi-demi tour, l'air résolu.

"On se revoit tout à l'heure, alors," affirma t'il alors, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. 

"À tout à l'heure," répondit Séli, le regardant lui et son bataillon s'éloigner, un noeud se formant dans son ventre mais ne perdant pas la face un instant. 

La reine se plaça devant sa propre troupe avec résolution, Edern postée à ses côtés et l'air tout aussi déterminé.

"Pour la Carmelide," dit elle solennellement, sans hausser sa voix, levant sa lance au dessus de sa tête, le chevalier faisant de même avec son côté.

Une clameur presque assourdissante lui renvoya ses mots avec une puissance grisante, leurs cris se mêlant pour ne former qu'un hymne emballé, liés par leur désir d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Pour la Carmelide, disaient-ils tous. Pour notre pays.

-

Ils débouchèrent dans un chemin étroit qu'Elias reconnut facilement, c'était celui que lui et la famille de Carmelide avaient emprunté il y a bien longtemps de cela lorsque des hommes en bleu avaient tenté de s'en prendre à eux. Il se demanda avec nostalgie s'il n'aurait pas dû continuer dans le commerce de pigeons voyageurs.

"Les voilà," souffla Leodagan, pointant du doigt des taches blanches se mêlant à d'autres de mille couleurs, les éclats des voix et du fer s'entrechoquant leur donnant un avant goût de ce qui les attendait. 

La plage était à peine discernable tant ils étaient nombreux, ennemis comme alliés.

Leur intervention changerait elle quoi que se soi ? S'inquiéta t'il soudainement, la main serrant son épée avec plus de force.

"On les prend par surprise en les bloquant. Les troupes résistances devant, nous derrière. Bon, on est pas autant alors ça ne sera pas pareil, mais vous avez l'idée. Souvenez vous : visez le visage, le cou et les mains. S'ils ont des armures, ce sera la meilleure façon d'en venir à bout. Si jamais ils n'ont pas certaines parties de leur amures, la cuisse et l'estomac sont des valeurs sûres. Vous avez saisi ?"

Chaque membre de son escouade hocha la tête, sauf Elias qui s'était déjà éloigné pour préparer ses premiers sorts. 

"Ceux qui ont des arcs...j'espère que vous avez choisi ça parce que vous savez plus ou moins vous en servir," prévint le roi, d'un ton sérieux. "Notre enchanteur va empoisonner vos flèches, vous ne visez que les hommes habillés de blanc, du mieux que vous pouvez. Vous m'entendez ? Seulement eux, tant que vous y arrivez. Quand vous avez épuisé les flèches, vous utilisez votre autre arme et vous descendez."

"Les hommes en blanc et seulement les hommes en blancs," répéta la jeune femme, jouant avec sa longue épée d'un air concentré. "C'est bon pour moi."

Leodagan leva la tête, regardant une dernière fois ceux-qui mourraient sûrement en martyr, se demandant si c'était ça, être un bon souverain. Est-ce que l'intérêt du peuple passait avant tout ? Si son peuple mourrait pour le pays, était-ce un acte héroïque ou une boucherie inutile ? Était-ce de la stupidité ? Qui passait avant l'autre, l'homme ou le royaume ?

Il brandit sa propre épée comme sa femme et Edern l'avaient fait plus tôt, ses yeux laissant passer cette teinte d'or et un sourire excité de peignant sur son visage. 

Après toutes ces années, il allait en commencer à en finir avec ces foutus pantins de Lancelot, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. 

D'un même cri ils se précipitèrent vers leurs ennemis, prêts à entacher leurs tenues blanches du rouge des vipères de Carmelide. 

Il ne se souvint pas de ce qu'il s'était passé durant toute la distance qu'ils avaient couru pour les atteindre mais une fois qu'il planta son épée dans le visage de l'un d'entre eux, sa poitrine se souleva, son ivresse retrouvée et les gestes pourtant si peu pratiqués ces dernières années lui revenant avec un parfait instinct.

D'un tour agile sur lui même il tua sa deuxième cible, incapable de se retenir de sourire, sa frénésie d'antan faisant couler une adrénaline sauvage dans ses veines et il en oublia presque qu'il ne portait qu'une simple tunique, celle qu'il mettait plutôt pour les séances de justice à Kaamelott que pour les champs de bataille. 

Le crissement de sa lame sur les boucliers et sur les armures, la peur dans les yeux de ses opposants et l'hésitation dans leurs gestes, tout ça ne faisait qu'alimenter sa propre jubilation, la peinture sur son visage bientôt indiscernable du sang qui s'écoulait à chaque fois qu'il retirait son épée d'un corps.

Il prit à peine le temps de s'assurer que ses sujets combattaient comme il le fallait, ravi de voir les flèches mettre les hommes en blanc à terre alors qu'ils poussaient des cris de douleurs déchirants, leur peau se teintant de noir dès que le poison faisait effet. Il remarqua que la jeune femme n'était pas loin et se défendait avec une puissance qui le surpris presque, son propre visage plus rouge encore. Ce fut le regard de côté de trop, l'ombre qui vint le recouvrir lui fit écarquiller ses yeux alors qu'il roula sur le côté pour échapper in-extremis au coup d'épée d'un autre homme qui s'effondra immédiatement après.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Elias de loin, les bras au dessus de sa tête et une lueur bleutée émanant de son diadème et de ses mains. Quoi qu'il eut fait, il l'en remercia.

"Seigneur Leodagan ?!" S'écria alors une voix au dessus de lui, ladite voix lui tendant une main gantée qu'il attrapa avec toute sa force et qui le hissa sur ses pieds alors qu'il dévisagea la personne avec surprise.

"Vous..."

"Seigneur Leodagan, comme je suis bien aise de vous revoir !" Rit Gauvain, le prenant dans ses bras à travers son armure, son épée frottant son dos mais se détachant rapidement de lui pour transpercer la gorge d'un soldat en blanc qui s'approchait d'eux. "Je n'attends qu'une chose, que nous venions à bout de cette maudite bataille pour revoir messire Yvain ! J'espère qu'il se porte bien," continua t'il, profitant du peu de répit pour débiter sa phrase à toute vitesse, le ton haletant.

Leodagan y croyait à peine. Le gamin qui se tenait devant lui, le gamin dont les traits avaient perdu de leur innocence mais dont les yeux renvoyaient toujours cette même douceur l'avait retrouvé, lui, au milieu de ce chaos. Il lui avait offert sa main pour l'aider à se relever. 

Peut être était-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte mais soudainement, une étrange bouffée d'affection pour l'amant de son fils emplit ses poumons et il lui rendit son sourire avec franchise, essuyant le sang qui menaçait de couler dans son œil.

"Dis, tu saurais où..."

"Il est en première ligne, là bas," répondit immédiatement le prince déchu en pointant vers sa gauche, comme s'il avait compris du premier coup. 

Son sourire s'agrandit quand le roi de Carmelide lui lança un regarde étonné. 

"Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux, c'est pour ça. Il a une cape verte, vous devriez le reconnaître sans trop de mal," finit-il, tapant son épaules comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis et avant de replonger dans la mêlée, la peinture orange sur son visage devenant de plus en plus foncée.

Leodagan ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de se précipiter dans cette direction, abattant tous les hommes en blanc qui entraient dans son champ de vision sans y payer plus attention que ça, certaines coupures de leurs lames brûlant sa peau tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin au dessus et entre les corps, manquant de trébucher sur certains d'entre eux à plusieurs reprises dans sa précipitation. 

Il remarqua un homme de dos dont la cape était bel et bien verte, bien que partiellement déchirée. Il se tenait droit et le roi parvint à apercevoir qu'il brandissait une large épée dont la lame était elle aussi copieusement teintée de rouge. 

Ça lui parut incongru, il n'avait jamais associé Bohort et Gauvain à ce genre de décors. 

Soudainement un homme en blanc apparut juste derrière le résistant, l'arme levée haut et prête à s'abattre sur sa tête.

Comme par réflexe le roi s'élança vers celui-ci et transperça son crâne d'un geste sec et mécanique, lâchant tout de même un grognement agacé lorsque des éclats de sang vinrent tâcher ses lèvres. Le soldat tomba au sol d'un bruit sourd, alertant l'homme en vert qui se retourna d'un coup.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent immédiatement, la surprise et l'euphorie s'emmêlant dans ses prunelles noires, sa bouche s'entrouvrant comme s'il comptait—

"Ah, c'est passé à ca," dit simplement Leodagan, levant la main qui ne tenait pas son épée et faisant presque se toucher son index et son pouce. "Heureusement que j'suis là, hein," rit il finalement, lui envoyant son sourire le plus sincère.

L'autre homme le fixa pendant des secondes qui lui parurent interminables.

"Leodagan."

"C'moi."

Bohort se précipita pour lui aussi le prendre dans ses bras alors que plusieurs soldats résistants les entourèrent en un cercle, s'assurant de garder leurs ennemis éloignés tant que possible.

Le nouveau roi de Gaunes laissa échapper un sanglot, la peinture verte sur son visage commençant à s'estomper et Leodagan se dit que quelque part, peut être qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Ça le rassura, tandis qu'il lui rendit son étreinte autant qu'il le put. 

"Que faites vous sur un champ de bataille sans protection ?!" Lui reprocha alors le plus jeune, le dévisageant de haut en bas d'un air réprobateur. "Vous voulez mourir ou bien ?!"

"Que faites vous sur un champ de bataille tout court ?" ironisa l'autre, pointant son épée ensanglantée du menton. "Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas vous battre. Quand vous me disiez que vous organisiez la Résistance, j’imaginais pas ça.”

Bohort sourit amèrement en suivant son regard, haussant les épaules alors qu'il contemplait ses alentours.

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix, au final. C'est compliqué de mener la Résistance en étant non-violent," plaisanta t'il, sa main effleurant la fine cicatrice pratiquement disparue qui courait le long de la tempe de l'autre roi. "Écoutez il...il faut y retourner. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler après, mais à présent il faut—"

"Vous êtes devenu courageux," remarqua Leodagan d'une voix douce, le regardant avec respect et une sorte d'adoration brute et honnête. "On y r'tourne. Si tout se passe bien, ce soir on bouffe en tête à tête devant la cheminée," finit il par ajouter, sans perdre son sourire. "Je promets de pas caner, mais alors vous non plus, z'avez pas intérêt."

Le roi de Gaunes hocha la tête d'un air amusé, brandissant son épée et ses traits se durcissant immédiatement.

"C'est promis."

Ils s'élancèrent dans la bataille à corps perdu, ne pensant pas à l'instant présent mais à ce qui pourra être, une fois le combat de remporté.

-

La lune était haute dans le ciel. Elle était pleine et elle illuminait la mer, les vagues et l'écume des flots argentés au doux roulement régulier. Des corps flottaient et d'autres non, la plupart avaient échoués sur la plage, son rivage plus rouge que doré. 

Les cris s'étaient tus.

Le bruit des bottes dans le sable, les murmures et les rares armes qui grinçaient étaient les seuls sons restants, personne n'osant briser le semi-silence en guise de respect envers leurs compagnons tombés au combat.

La jeune femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom avait survécu et le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant parler à des résistants après la bataille l'avait pris par surprise. Il se promit de la remercier, lui offrir des terres, peut être, il ne savait pas trop. 

Après avoir rappelé sa propre escouade à l'ordre il constata que plus d'une bonne moitié avait finalement péri, ce qu'il avait prévu mais qui réussit tout de même à lui pincer le cœur. Ils étaient mort pour la bonne cause, soit, mais qu'est-ce que l'intérêt général, quand on perd un être cher ? 

Il avait précisé à Gauvain qu'il rentrait au château, trop anxieux de savoir comment la bataille s'était déroulée. S'il pouvait passer le message à Bohort, ce serait sympa avait il dit, pressé de s'assurer que la forteresse n'était pas tombée en ruines.

Elle ne l'était pas. Bon, certaines tourelles autour avaient brûlé mais ça, c'était la faute du mur d'Elias. 

Enfin, la faute....l'enchanteur avait été d'une aide précieuse sur ce front, gardant les hommes en blanc hors de ses murs aussi longtemps que possible, permettant à ceux de battant depuis celle-ci de mettre les plus vulnérables à l'abri.

En entrant dans l'immense cour il entendit certains parler de Guenievre, de comment elle était restée avec eux tout le long et les avait rassurés, puis grâce à Edern il eut vent d'Yvain, qui lui avait occupé les gamins pour les distraire de l'horreur de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Il chercha sa femme et ses enfants du regard, sa panique ne faisant qu'augmenter alors qu'il était incapable de les trouver.

Non, personne ne semblait pleurer leur perte, son chevalier lui avait dit qu'ils s'en étaient sortis, c'était impossible qu'ils aient disparu entre temps, merde, mais alors, où—

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tourner votre tronche dans tous les sens comme un débile ?" S'éleva une voix amusement lasse, le faisant faire un demi-tour sur lui même presque immédiat. "Quoi, me dites pas que vous me cherchiez ?"

"Père, vous êtes couvert de sang ! Est-ce ça va ?!"

"Père, y a un gamin qui m'a envoyé de la purée dans la tronche, c'était trop gavant !"

Ils étaient là. Ils allaient bien.

Soudainement il s'était débrouillé pour les prendre dans ses bras, tous les trois, chacun réciproquant l'embrassade avec joie et soulagement, même sa femme. 

Soudainement, il s'était mis à pleurer. 

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était des larmes d'épuisement, des larmes de relâchement ou des larmes de douleur et en fait, c'était probablement les trois. Le combat l'avait épuisé et il devrait gérer les morts de ses serfs mais pour l'instant, il était avec sa famille. Ils étaient tous là. Gauvain allait bien, Bohort allait bien, tout irait bien. 

Il se détacha doucement des trois autres et essuya ses yeux d'un geste maladroit, barbouillant son visage de peinture et laissant échapper un rire aigu, haletant mais heureux. Si Séli l'imita, Guenievre et Yvain ne firent eux aucun effort pour s'arrêter de pleurer, s'accrochant toujours à leurs parents. Il avait l'impression de les revoir gosses et son cœur se serra.

"Père, dites, est-ce que Gauvain..."

Son fils déglutit et tenta de parler calmement, ses sanglots entrecoupant quand même sa voix.

"Est-ce qu'il est là, est-ce qu'il va bien—"

"Il est en vie. Il va nous rejoindre avec Bohort quand ils en auront fini avec les derniers ajustements sur la plage," répondit paisiblement Leodagan, hochant la tête. "Tu vas le revoir ton copain, va."

Le plus jeune hocha difficilement la tête, se relevant et prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Tout irait bien. “D’ailleurs, ils devraient plus trop tard—“

Le tintement d'armures s'approcha d'eux avec grand bruit et soudainement, Leodagan se vit enlacé par un homme plus grand que lui qui l'embrassa avec fougue, un goût de sang se mêlant à la sueur et à ce qu'il reconnut comme étant de l'eau de mer, la puissance du baiser manquant de le faire tomber au sol. 

L'autre serrait fermement sa taille d'une main et avait enlevé son casque de l'autre, ses boucles courtes tombant sur son front et ses yeux fermés, leurs fronts plaqués alors que les mains du plus vieux trouvèrent son visage par instinct, essuyant sans réfléchir les entailles et la peinture, se pressant autant que possible contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque leur souffle se trouva court, ne regardant nulle par ailleurs que dans les prunelles de l'autre, respirant de plus en plus fort. 

"Je suis—"

"Tu—"

Ils s'interrompirent avant de partir dans un éclat de rire nerveux, ne bougeant toujours pas. 

"Bon retour sur l'île," souffla le roi de Carmelide, esquissant un sourire. "J'espère que le mauvais temps ne vous avait pas manqué, il a plu toute la semaine dernière."

"Ça ira, le mauvais temps est le dernier de mes soucis," murmura Bohort contre ses lèvres, le fixant avec toute la douceur du monde. "Comment allez vous ?"

"Il va très bien, on vous dérange ?" Coupa Séli, un sourcil haussé et une moue plus amusée qu'autre chose. "Votre fils vient de se barrer avec son copain Gauvain," fit elle remarquer à son mari, montrant les deux autres en train courir à toute vitesse vers la forteresse, mains dans la mains et manquant de rentrer dans plusieurs personnes.

"Grand bien lui fasse," soupira Guenievre en suivant leur pas, s'excusant auprès des gens qui avaient faillit tomber. 

Sa mère lança un dernier coup d'œil aux deux souverains avant de faire de même, les laissant à leurs affaires.

"Je m'occupe du reste, mais ne pensez pas que ça deviendra une habitude !" S'écria t'elle tout de même de dos, comme pour les prévenir.

Les deux l'ignorèrent de façon grandiose.

"Tout est réglé avec vos troupes ?"

"Hm-mm. nous avons subit moins de pertes que prévu, grâce à vous....Que faisiez vous aussi peu armé ? Votre aide nous a été précieuse mais j'ose à peine imaginer...."

"C'est bon. J'ai pas envie de parler logistique maintenant," soupira le roi de Carmelide, se reculant légèrement pour l'admirer. “Jolie armure, c’est sur mesure ?”

"De quoi voulez vous parler, alors ? Depuis la dernière fois, je suis sûr que nous avons des choses à nous raconter..."

"Au coin du feu avec de la bouffe, alors. C'est ce que je vous avais promis, non ?"

Bohort lui sourit et hocha lentement la tête, trop heureux pour penser à quoi que se soit d'autre.

"Ça ne semble raisonnable, oui. Le voyage en bateau a été éreintant..."

"La bataille aussi, du coup."

"Ah oui, ça..."

"Dites moi tout ?" Demanda le plus vieux, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et portant ses paumes à ses lèvres. "Je vous dirais ce que vous avez manqué ici, mais ça va pas être aussi emballant, j’vous préviens.”

"D'accord. Je vous dirais tout alors," murmura l'autre, avec ce même sourire. "Vous m'avez manqué."

Leodagan effleura sa main avec son pouce, un tout nouvel espoir naissant dans sa poitrine.

"Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué."

Lorsque leurs verres de vins s’entrechoquèrent ce soir là, devant la cheminée, leur éclat doré fit écho aux fils qui décoraient les bannières de Gaunes, plantées fièrement autour du château en attendant que celles de Carmelide ne soient remises au goût du jour. Leodagan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, à bout de force et croyant a peine à ce qu’il s’était passé. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il arriverait ensuite mais Bohort était à ses côtés, ça lui suffisait.

“À nous,” lança alors celui-ci, levant son gobelet au dessus des flammes, le regardant avec une intensité qu’il trouva ridiculement éblouissante. 

“À nous,” répondit il, imitant son geste. “Et à ce que l’avenir nous réserve.”


End file.
